


The Fears I Was Not Sharing

by AlidaClem



Series: Family Bonding Time [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Conversations, Family Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaClem/pseuds/AlidaClem
Summary: Yurio's temper has always been bad, but it is even worse when he gets sick; now he will have to make amends with Yuuri after lashing out at him.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This may be pretty boring if you don't wish to read people talking about their emotions and what they hide behind; I'm warning you because I know how this turned out, and I would feel guilty if you entered here expecting one thing and getting another...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Family Bonding Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713961
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	The Fears I Was Not Sharing

\- Maybe you should reconsider going to the rink today, Yura…

\- No way, Piggy, I still have to practice my step sequence and you promised to help me!

\- Yes, that I did. – Responded the older man, gently stroking blonde hair between his fingers, braiding the teenager’s head. – But we can always work on that once you start feeling at one hundred percent again, there’s no rush.

\- Maybe there’s no rush _for you_ , seeing how it’s not your problem, huh? But _I_ can’t fall behind.

Yuuri sighed, sad at his failed attempts to keep his little gremlin at home.

\- Why would you think I don’t care, Yuri?

\- Why would you? Anyway, let go of me already, I have to get going!

Yuuri’s hands were swatted away – gently, all in all – and he was left with nothing to do except watch the little turmoil make a fuss while preparing his gym-bag and everything he would need for practice.

\- Yura?

\- What?

Yuuri winced, a little bit afraid of trespassing a boundary, but letting his instincts take control anyway. – If you’re not going to rest, then at least let me make you some lemon tea, okay?

\- You’re making a big deal out of nothing, katsudon.

\- Maybe I am, but it would make me so happy if you relented to just this one petition, please.

Yurio sighed like he was being asked the biggest favor of all times, but accepted in the end, taking a seat on the sofa while he waited for Yuuri to make the tea.

The older man couldn’t help but notice the way the blonde appeared unable to stop sniffing, and how tight his chest sounded when sneezes left him winded. It made him worry, but there was not much he could do to change Yurio’s mind.

\- All right, Yura, here you go. – He said, handing the boy a mug full of warm tea, and also placing a bottle of cold medicine on the center table. – Take a spoon of this too, it will help you feel better sooner.

Yurio made a disgusted face. – I won’t take medicine, Katsudon. I always let colds run their course, and I won’t be doing anything different this time.

\- But you don’t need to feel bad just for the sake of it, Yuri… It’s just a moment, you’ll get over the taste of the medicine in seconds.

\- I said I won’t take it, so stop insisting!

Yuuri was getting frustrated. – Yuri please, just listen to me this one time-

\- I don’t have to, and I won’t! And you know what?! You can drink this shit for all I care, I’m off!

The older man couldn’t even say anything in response, the loud bang of the door leaving him shocked.

His chest hurt a little at the blunt rejection, but he swallowed his sadness and steeled himself, quickly gathering his own gym-bag, making sure to put the bottle of cold medicine in there, along with a couple of oranges and a thermos filled to the brim with lemon tea and honey.

He was a man on a mission.

\- Yuuri! My love, what took you so long? I missed you. – Was the first thing Yuuri heard upon entering the rink, followed by his husband’s arms holding him warmly.

He relinquished in the comforting feeling, his omega making a fuss at the presence of his mate.

\- I’m sorry, Vitya, I had to make some last-minute errands, but here I am now.

Viktor didn’t say anything, although he did lift one curious eyebrow, his eyes glancing briefly toward Yurio, who had arrived alone half an hour before his husband.

They were -unofficially- living together now, so it was a little odd of him to come alone when Yuuri had to practice too.

\- I see… Well, let’s start practicing, shall we?

Yuuri nodded, regretfully letting go of his husband to follow him into the changing room.

Yurio was avoiding him.

It was not something unusual, but it did hurt a little more when it was made on purpose and out of spite.

Yuuri couldn’t help noticing the trembling of the blonde, though, or how he was getting out of breath quicker than he did on a regular day. He looked like he was running a fever, too, and Yuuri felt frustrated with himself because _he knew_ he could have prevented the teenager from having a bad time if he had been able to convince him to take medicine.

 _I am a terrible guardian, aren’t I?_ He thought, his eyes getting a little wet at the idea.

 _There’s no time for self-pity, though. Make things better first._ He admonished himself, asking Viktor for a quick water-break so he could give Yurio the things he had brought for him.

(Viktor simply nodded, a little bit worried for Yurio, but most of all touched by his mate’s thoughtful actions).

\- Here, Yura. Why don’t you take a sip of this before continuing? – Said the black-haired man, quietly stepping beside a wheezing Yurio, who was trying to catch his breath.

\- I don’t want it.

\- It’s not medicine, Yurio, it’s just tea.

\- I said _I don’t want it_ , or you can’t understand English now?

Yuuri backtracked a little, wounded. He just wanted his p- Yurio to be all right. But maybe he _was_ being too invasive…

\- Okay then, sorry. - He went away, quickly handing a concerned Viktor the thermos, sadly shaking his head.

He went back one last time before Yurio could start practicing his jumps again.

\- Would you like me to help you with your step-sequences now? Viktor can always practice for a while himself, whereas we work together.

Yurio saw _red._

He did appreciate Yuuri’s concern, and he was – if admitted begrudgingly – glad to have someone who cared about him in a way no one had before, which was warm and comforting, and oh so very _devoted_.

_~~Like only a dam could provide.~~ _

But Yurio didn’t _know_ how to accept that care, nor that kind of love for the matter. He was doing his best at getting used to having something like parent-figures around, but his feelings where still fresh and untamed, and he couldn’t help but get angry every time he felt exposed.

So, at the sudden sense of vulnerability, his sickness made him feel, he did what he knew to do best: he _snapped._

\- I don’t want anything that comes from _you_! Go away already, you _idiot!_

Silence filled the rink, dense and uncomfortable, everyone having stopped by the sudden scream coming from the blonde.

Everyone, that is, except a very furious Viktor, who was doing what he could to avoid letting out his angry pheromones at full force. He quickly put on his skates and, by sending a sharp gaze toward the rest of the skaters, managed to get everyone back in their own thing so the fight could become private again.

\- Listen, Yuratchka. – Started the gray-haired man. - I know you can get cranky while sick, and while I may respect that, it’s no excuse to talk in that way to Yuuri, you hear? I won’t accept it.

Yurio, who was starting to feel guilty for saying something so rude to the black-haired man, felt his anger coming back full-force, and he opened his mouth before he could think better of what he intended to say.

\- Well, lucky me, because I don’t give a shit about what you deem correct or not!

\- Yuri! – Came a sudden whisper-scream from Yuuri, who was starting to get mad himself. – Don’t use that tone with Viktor!

\- Mind your own business, Pig! I wouldn’t have to be saying all this shit if it weren’t for you getting your nose where no-one asked you to!

\- Enough, Yurio! Don’t you dare talk that way to your dam-

\- _He is not my dam! He isn’t anything mine!_

Time stopped for Yuuri, who felt his breathing come to a halt, his heart stopping with it.

Yurio didn’t look back after that, for he had yelled while making his way out of the rink, and was now nowhere to be seen, probably at the changing room already.

\- Yuuri, my love… - whispered Viktor, quickly gathering the trembling form of his husband between his arms. – He doesn’t mean it, my dear, I know he said something horrible, but I promise you he doesn’t mean it.

Yuuri didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He was too shocked to react, honestly.

He _knew_ that Yurio had problems with his emotional intelligence, and so he honestly _couldn’t_ be mad at him, not even in such a situation. Yet, he was an insecure man, and an insecure omega at that, playing the role of a parent when he didn’t even know how to do so; he was _always_ afraid to be doing something wrong, to be making Yurio feel obligated to play the _pup role_ just so he wouldn’t hurt his feelings.

Yuri’s outburst felt like the confirmation of all of his fears. No, the boy didn’t want him. No, he didn’t see him as anything more than a bother. No, he could never fill a role so important in the blonde’s life.

_No, he would never be good enough to be recognized as his dam._

\- Yuuri, my dear, it’s okay. Come on, let’s go home and talk about this with Yurio, yes? We can solve this, it’s just a matter of communication.

Viktor led his husband away, sadly shaking his head when he met other skaters' eyes, who were looking at Yuuri with concern, having heard the whole ordeal rather involuntarily.

\- Vitya, come here for a second. – Said Yakov, taking Viktor’s attention away from the shivering omega, who had started crying in silence, like he didn’t even realize he was shedding tears.

He didn’t want to leave Yuuri alone, but he sat him on a bench bundled up on his Russian-jacket so he could attend to Yakov’s call.

The older man had sadness reflected on his eyes, even if he was not showing it with the rest of his face.

Viktor knew him very well, though.

\- Listen, you have to be prepared, Vitya. This whole ordeal will take a ton out of your husband, both physically and mentally, and I’m worried because I don’t know if you’ll be able to handle it.

Viktor was about to protest but was held at bay by one of Yakov’s hands in front of his face. – I’m worried because I have a feeling you’ll get home and _won’t_ find Yura there. You know how he is, he’ll probably run away to Lilia’s apartment out of spite, and will only come back when he calms down, which is, honestly, for the best. But Yuuri here won’t be able to realize that, not in his state.

Viktor had his fists clenched tight, trying to find a solution for the upcoming problem.

\- Vitya. – Said Yakov brusquely, gaining back the alpha’s attention. – Listen to me: if you feel like you can’t handle the situation, call for help. You can always come to me, or you can call Lilia or whoever you want, but you _must_ be able to swallow your pride and ask for help if you need it, got it?

Viktor felt like he was being scolded, but he understood the reasoning behind Yakov’s harsh words; he _was_ too prideful sometimes, and it could hurt Yuuri if he wasn’t able to accept he needed help caring about his omega.

_But he would never let his stupid instincts get in the way of helping Yuuri, and that was final._

\- All right, I get it. Thank you, Yakov.

The old man nodded, and that was the end of the conversation.

It would have been so much easier if Yakov had been wrong.

Yurio was, indeed, nowhere to be found in their apartment. His belongings were hastily put into a bag, it seemed, because many of Yurio’s clothes were missing, and some others were all over the floor, clearly forgotten.

Yuuri made his way around the room, quietly touching the things in the place, like the bedsheets or the plushies Yurio had collected while staying with them.

He took the discarded clothes the blonde forgot, and started neatly folding them, placing them insides the closet they had bought for the teenager, which the boy himself had chosen (and so it was made of black wood with some leopard patterned tapestry in some places of its surface).

Yuuri looked at the walls - filled to the brim with photographs of Yurio and his not-admitted-friends - which they had painted a rich red color at the blonde’s request. They even had made their best effort to paint a giant lion in one of the walls, and even if it was not professional by any means, it was something Yurio seemed to be _so proud_ of, always looking at it with shining, determined eyes.

Everything in the room was so achingly _Yurio_ it made Yuuri cry a little louder thinking that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be seeing any of those things anymore. That he could lose the blonde boy because he hadn’t known how to be good enough for him.

That particular thought made him break into sorrowful sobs, clenching tightly the shirt he was intending to fold, bringing it to his nose so he could see his pup at least through his smell, if he could even think of him as such anymore.

Yuuri took a sit in the boy’s bed, curling in top of the bedsheets, crying until he no longer had tears. Viktor had tried to approach, only to be rejected because _no, Yuuri couldn’t let anyone inside his child’s space, not even his mate, he had to guard it until Yurio came back, so he could choose to do with it whatever he wanted._

_It was the least he could do._

\- Yuuri, my love, don’t do this to yourself, please. Come with me, let’s go to our room to rest, yes?

Yuuri shook his head, holding the shirt tighter while he tried to suppress his weeps. Sad pheromones started permeating the air, making Viktor feel uneasy with his need to comfort his mate while also knowing he wasn’t wanted near him at the moment.

Gathering his courage, he took a step inside the room, wincing when he felt-more-than-heard Yuuri’s growls of warning, knowing full-well that he was about to say something that would hurt his mate, but that was needed if he wanted to avoid getting Yuuri sick with sadness.

(It didn’t mean Viktor didn’t feel guilty at the idea of making his mate hurt).

\- Listen, dear, why don’t you take whatever you want from here so we can go to our room and make a nest, hmm? That way you won’t be trespassing Yurio’s boundaries by staying in his room when he’s not here.

It did hurt the omega’s feelings if the way he started crying harder was any indication, but it also made him gather some t-shirts and hoodies before getting out of the room, his need to avoid bothering Yurio farther being much stronger than the need to protect his space.

Viktor held his hand while he guided Yuuri to their bedroom, where he helped his husband in the making of a nest that included the few items the omega had dared to collect.

\- Come, my dear, let’s rest for a while, you’ll see how everything gets better in the morning.

And that’s how Viktor ended up with his arms around the other, quietly shushing him with whispered words of love until the black-haired man fell asleep.

Viktor took the opportunity to call Lilia, not leaving the room until he was sure Yuuri was sleeping deeply.

She answered almost instantly.

\- Yes, Viktor?

\- Hey, Ma’am. I was wondering how Yurio was, uh, holding up? – as an afterthought, he added - please?

A soft snort was the initial response, and then: - He’s got the usual cold symptoms, but I made him go to bed and there are few things a good night’s rest can’t do for those.

Viktor hummed, relieved even if he was still mad at the teenager. – I see. And, how was he when you saw him?   
  


\- If you’re asking if he’s regretting his words, I can assure you he is; I had never seen him crying so much in all the time I’ve known him. 

So, at least he didn’t mean what he said. It was a relief.

\- All right, thank you, Ma’am. Do you… think I should go pick him up in the morning?

\- Yes, do that. There’s only so much your husband can take, after all, and the little brat does regret his actions.

\- Understood. Thank you, Ma’am. Goodbye.

The line went dead, and even if nothing was solved yet, Viktor felt lighter, like things were going in the right direction.

Viktor was woken up by the unmistakable hurt-noises Yuuri was making. The black-haired man was whining softly, clutching Viktor’s t-shirt tightly while he held one of Yurio’s hoodie’s against his nose.

\- Love? What’s wrong, dear?

\- I-I’m sorry, Vitya, so, so sorry. – Cried Yuuri, his breaths coming shorter and shorter after every exhale.

\- Why, dearest? Why would you apologize if you did nothing wrong?

\- I was not g-good enough, Vitya. Our pup ran away because I a-am an awful dam. – Confessed Yuuri between gasps, his breathing so quick it was notoriously turning into a panic attack.

\- No, no my love, he does not feel that way, believe me. I talked to Lilia, okay? She said he regrets everything; it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing, he always gets mean when he’s sick, and this time he took it out on you, but he does not mean what he said, yes?

Viktor’s words did not make any effect, because Yuuri could no longer hear him. He was crying while he hyperventilated, his whole body trembling badly while he succumbed to his dark thoughts.

Viktor did what he knew to do nowadays and held his husband, coaxing him to breath, whispering anecdotes because those always made Yuuri relax.

It worked after half an hour had passed, where the black-haired man stopped crying and fell asleep, a mild fever now running its course through his body.

Yurio woke up startled, gasping for air because he had a dream… That he couldn’t remember, but it had something to do with Katsudon and it made his culpability come back full-force.

He was… embarrassed, okay? He was ashamed of himself for saying something that he _knew_ would hurt Yuuri deeply, deliberately. He couldn’t even excuse himself: he wanted to make the other stop making him feel vulnerable, and so Yurio used what he considered his best weapon, and opened his mouth to get the other where it would hurt him the most.

But he did not feel that way, and now he didn’t know how he would convince Yuuri that he was grateful for having him in his life.

(He didn’t even know if the other would _want_ to keep him in his _own_ , and it made something ugly and cold settle on the teenager’s chest, making it hard for him to breathe).

He always had to mess up things, it seemed.

Luckily for him, he managed to go back to sleep rather quickly, and so the bad dream was left in the past.

\- Yura, get up. Viktor is here and you are going to go with him so you can make things right.

It was an order, not a question, but then again Lilia Baranovskaya was not a patient woman, and she already had gone way past her limit by letting him hide in his old room back in her place.

So, he obliged, quickly dressing and gathering his things, noticing in the way that his cold was still there, but not as strong as the day before, and maybe that was because Lilia had made him have cold medicine before sending him to sleep.

_~~He wouldn’t be in such a predicament if he had followed those orders when they came from a person who had done nothing more than worry for his health.~~ _

When he got out of his room, he came face to face with a tired Viktor, who addressed him quietly before nodding toward the door. It was a clear command to follow him outside and for once, Yurio obliged without complaint, glad that he would not be chewed at in front of a woman who would surely join in in the lecture.

Viktor didn’t say a thing until they were both seated in the inside of his car, seemingly without the intention of starting the motor so they could be on their way.

When a couple of minutes passed without a single word being said, Yurio broke the silence:

\- Look, if you’re going to yell at me, get on with it already, I won’t complain.

Viktor glanced his way, his cold eyes calculating his next move before he finally spoke:

\- I won’t yell at you. What would it solve? I know why you reacted the way you did, and I know you didn’t mean it, Yuratchka. What I can’t understand, though, is why would you make someone who cares so much about you feel guilty for doing so. You _knew_ how much it would hurt Yuuri to hear those _stupid_ words, and yet you said them anyway. Tell me why you did it, without lying, and maybe I’ll be able to stop being so angry at you.

It was a much longer way of saying _explain yourself_ , but the effect was much more painful so, Yurio gave credit to Viktor in that sense.

The blonde boy took a deep breath, trying to _think_ before speaking for a change.

\- I was mad. – Yeah, that was the understanding of the century, yet not what Viktor wanted to hear. - I mean-- I felt bad, yes, but in the past, no one had tried to stop me when I felt that way. I always got away with going to practice, always scared everyone just enough for them to let me have my way. I didn’t want to stay home then, and I didn’t want to do so now either, so I tried to get away from Katsu- from Yuuri’s fretting. So I yelled at him.

\- Yes, you did, and yet it’s not a matter of yelling or not, but of _why on earth_ did you tell him such awful things.

\- Because I felt that he wouldn’t stop insisting, okay! I didn’t want to be treated as a weakling, I didn’t want to be pampered, I don’t need those things. I wanted to skate, but he wouldn’t stop pestering me with his care!

Viktor growled, just a little, and Yurio felt a growl of his own building before he swallowed it down; he didn’t need more fights.

\- You’re not being completely honest, Yuri, and I won’t let us out of this parking lot until you tell me what you _really_ feel.

Yurio was _this_ close to snapping, but thought better of it and decided to think if he could give Viktor what he was asking for.

Why had he rejected Yuuri so bluntly?

Why, if he knew he was loved by the older man?

Why, if he felt so warm and happy every time he was preened by the Japanese skater, every time he was helped by him with his daily tasks, every time he felt _seen_ in a way no one else had seen him before, and it all came from the black-haired man?

Just _why?_

_Because he didn’t feel worth it._

_Because he was afraid of growing attached, only to be rejected once more by someone who he considered close, who shouldn’t have left him in the first place._

_Because he had been abandoned by a mother before, and he couldn’t afford to be hurt in the same way twice._

\- Because – started Yurio, swallowing his tears – I don’t want to be left alone again, old man. I thought that it would be better to just get Katsudon away at once before he was the one who realized he didn’t w-want me. It felt like the perfect opportunity to d-do so. So I took it and hurt him in a way that would do just that.

\- Oh, Yura…

Viktor hugged the crying boy, who for once didn’t reject the contact. It was uncomfortable, with the console between them and all, but in the end, they both felt better, so it was worth it.

A couple of minutes later, when both of them had calmed down. Viktor broke the embrace and spoke:

\- Okay, Yuratchka, I think it’s time to go home, don’t you think?

Yurio nodded, a timid smile gracing his lips. – Yeah, let’s go. I bet _Mama_ is getting worried.

Viktor smiled so wide he almost broke his lips in the process, but then a down feeling crossed his eyes, and Yurio couldn’t help asking why he looked so sad all of a sudden.

\- He is indeed very worried, Yura. Last night, while we were sleeping, he tried to get out of the house to search for you. He was not thinking right, you see, because all he could tell me when I found him trembling in the porch was that he felt you feeling distressed, and so he had to find you to make sure you were all right.

\- How- how did you find him?! – Yurio could feel a tight feeling in his chest, realizing just how bad such a situation could have turned up if Viktor hadn’t found Yuuri on time.

\- Makkachin woke me up. She started whining like crazy, tugging on my sleeve and all. When I saw her running to the front door, and felt Yuuri’s absence by my side, I put two and two together and managed to catch Yuuri before he could get far away.

Yurio nodded, amazed by the sharpness of the poodle, and grateful for it, too.

\- Yuuri, my dear, we’re home. – Called Viktor, not receiving an answer.

Not like he expected one, anyway.

Yurio fidgeted by the doorframe, not sure of what to do. Seeing this, Viktor took the lead and pulled at his arm until he was standing in front of the master bedroom door.

\- Go ahead. I’ll be here if you need me, but you have to do this yourself, Yura.

Swallowing hard, Yurio nodded, opening the door bit by bit until he could see the familiar image of a nest made by Yuuri, and in the center of it, the man himself.

Yurio closed the door behind him, feeling the need to not pop the comfortable bubble Yuuri had created for himself and approached the bed until he was standing beside it, not daring to come any closer in case he was not well received.

The sudden lift of the omega’s head made him jump a little in his place.

\- Yura? – asked a scratchy, yet familiar voice.

\- Yes.

Yuuri took a sitting position, looking at the boy from head to toe, making sure he was all right even if he didn’t dare to come closer to him.

\- Are you feeling okay, Yura?

\- Yes. Just a little achy still, but okay.

\- I… I’m glad.

Yuuri was trembling with a primal need to _comfort_ and _hold,_ and Yurio noticed.

He had to be the one to take the initiative, and he was not going to disappoint, not anymore.

\- Can- Do you- May I sit here?

Yuuri almost lost his head by the force of his nodding, but Yurio felt more touched than amused, and so he took a sit as close to the older man as he dared.

\- You can hug me if you want to, Katsudon, stop fretting so much.

It came a little harsher than intended, but Yuuri took the invitation on stride, carefully embracing the teenager between his arms, going so far as to nuzzle his nose against the other’s hair crown because he couldn’t help himself, he had missed Yurio _so much_.

\- I’m sorry, Yuuri.

The older man stilled, and then he hugged the blonde boy tighter, fully bringing him into the nest.

\- Did you mean what you said, Yura? – asked the omega, while he gently caressed the boy’s hair.

\- I didn’t, I really didn’t. I’m sorry, I was just so afraid – murmured Yurio, feeling tears dampening his cheeks.

Confessing to Viktor earlier had made it much easier for him to express his feelings now, and he briefly wondered if that had been one of the reasons why the alpha had insisted so much on making him talk.

\- Why were you afraid? – wondered the black-haired man, emitting comforting pheromones for Yurio while he cleaned the teenager’s cheeks with his fingers, looking at him with a gaze filled to the brim with love and appreciation.

\- Because I didn’t want to get attached to you, only for you to realize later on t-that I was not worth your care.

\- Oh, silly boy. – Muttered the older man, letting the blonde nuzzle his neck in search of comfort while he kept stroking his hair and back. – Haven’t I told you before? I would love you no matter what; for me, there’s no one as beautiful both inside and outside, nor as bold, nor as precious as you. I’m always afraid of not being enough for you, even. I just want you to be happy, Yura. There’s nothing else for me as important as seeing you healthy and content. But – he emphasized, making the other look at him in the eyes, tearful gazes connecting in a match of green and brown – I need you to promise me, Yura; if you don’t feel that… that I’m not a parent figure, then please don’t say such a thing again. If you want me to take a step back I will, just say the word. Or if you really feel like I’m assuming a role I shouldn’t-

\- No!

Yuuri jumped like he had been slapped, his fevered eyes dampening once again while he searched for an answer in the teenager’s gaze.

\- … no?

\- You’re- _you are_ my Mama, okay? You are, even if I’m afraid of admitting so, you are, so please don’t let my stupid mouth ride you away… please...

Yuuri felt his heart heal after those words, even if he would be wary for a while longer around Yurio, for his anxiety wouldn’t let him get back to normal just like that.

Things would be okay. It was a fact more than a hunch, and he was so grateful for that.

\- It’s okay, Yura. You’ve been my pup since little after I met you, even if you didn’t know, and I’m thankful for having you in my life. Please don’t be afraid of losing my love; you had it since before you knew it, and there’s no changing that.

Yurio hid his face on his dam’s chest (wow, it felt good to admit that so bluntly; it was like finding the final piece of a puzzle and seeing it complete for the first time), embarrassed but oh so utterly _happy._

It was then that Viktor entered the room, and upon seeing them preening, he took a step in and asked permission from Yuuri to join them, to which the black-haired man gladly conceded, purring happily once he had his pup between his arms and his mate’s comforting arms around them both.

His family was far from perfect, they were all a little impulsive and a little too stubborn, but Yuuri wouldn’t trade it for anything in the whole world. And now, he rested assured knowing they wouldn’t, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest here: I'm still not sure if this one makes sense considering the other works of this series, but I wrote it with it in mind, so I'll keep this work here... 
> 
> (I hope you didn't find this too boring or too out of character, because after re-reading this I'm not so sure anymore if I avoided those points...)
> 
> Anyway, I wish you a wonderful morning/afternoon/night!  
> Take care!


End file.
